creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daniel Wells/Second blog
This time I'll just jump into what happend, after I wrote the first post I waited for Elizabeth to come back, when she did she seemed very tired. She told me they gave her some medicine, I guess with the side effect of becoming sleepy. But rather than lay down she sat with me and we chatted for a bit. She told me about her life before she came here, she lived in a small city, with her dog in her small house. She loved watching TV, going for jogs with her doggy, and cooking, ect. But when I asked her how she ended up here, she said "I'd rather not talk about that" so I agreed not to ask. Then she asked me what my life was like, and how old I was when I came here, I told "I think I was 11 when I came here" I stopped and thought about the fact that I've been here for almost 6 years now. She was also confused by this, and she asked why I've been here for so long, to which I replied "well, I dont really know why, but they told me Im leaving soon, after my 17th birthday" she asked when it was "August" I replied. She said that she would miss me when I leave, because she will still be here. Getting back on topic she said "well lets go back, how was your life before?" I told her "I, don't remember..." I sat confused thinking for about a minute or two "I remember living with my mom, and watching movies with her, and..." I rambled on about things I did with my mom. She asked "did you have a dad?" I told her " no, I dont remember him, I guess I was alone with my mom, and my friends" she told me she's glad to here I had friends, and I asked her why and she said with a yawn "you seem like your a shy person, you even said you dont talk to the other patients very much. I was baffled, I never really thought about how little I talk to the others, suddenly she fell forward callapsed onto me, she had fallen asleep. So I carried her to the bed rooms and layed her down, I left and went to my own bedroom to lay down. And now it's today, I woke up from a weird dream, I was walking down a fimiliar street, I think it was the one I used to live on, because when I went up to a house, and knocked on the door. The face that greeted me, was my mother. That's where the dream ends, I guess it was cut short by me waking up to Elizabeth poking me in the face. "um, what are you doing" she replied "sry, its just that you make some weird sleeping faces, you go from smiling to frown and back over and over" I was still too sleepy to really think about what she said. I got up and rubbed my eyes a bit, she asked me "wanna go get something to eat, I've been waiting for you to wake up" I asked "why didn't you just go eat without me?" she said "the other patients are kinda creepy, and I dont wanna be alone" I grinned because the idea of being a knight in shining armor popped into my head. "ok, lets go eat". While we ate breakfast I told her about my dream, and she said "maybe it was a memory, it doesn't sound like a normal dream, mine are always weird and confusing" I think it could have been some sort of old memory I had forgotten, and talking about my mom earlier made me remember it. After breakfast we played some games and talked for an hour or two, but when she left to go to the bathroom, something happend. BOOP, another one of my friends had come in. I was so excited to see him, my friend Ben. I crouched down to talk to him, because he's short compared to me, because he is pretty young. "Hi Ben" I said, and he said to me, "HIYA DAN, WANNA PLAY?" I told him that I was with Elizabeth and that I was waiting for her to finish in the bathroom "you have a new friend?" I told him "Yes, I do, and she very nice" he then looked behind me and said "she can't replace us Dan, she's just distracting you" I turned around and saw Elizibeth, "what are you doing?" she asked, I told her "just talking too..." I looked back towards Ben and he was gone. Elizabeth looked spooked, she asked me if I have an illness, and if thats why im here. "I told you I dont know why im here" she told me in a concerned voice, "Dan, you were just talking to yourself" I was confused and a little irritated "what are you talking about, I was talking to Ben, he was right here" she said "then where did he go?" I said "I, I don't know" she told me that when she first saw me, she thought I was being funny talking to the air, but that also confused me "when you first talked to me, I was talking to Jeff, didn't you see him?" she said "no". She brought me over to one of the doctors and asked what my condition was, the doctor replied "Daniel here, suffers from Schizophrenia" I asked what that was, and he told us "it means Daniel, that you see people that aren't really there" I stumbled backwards in confusion, and as I stared at the floor I heard the doctor tell Elizabeth "but according to the test he hasn't seen them for some time now, that's why he gets to go home in 2 months" and I stutterd "but, but, but" Elizabeth grabbed my shoulders and hold me up, "I've been seeing them again..." I am now in my room on two things, the computer and "medicine", but this medicine makes me feel so weird, and the doctor told me that I wont be leaving in two months like they thought. I guess my "friends" are the reason im here. Elizabeth tried to get me to think on the bright side, she told me "atleast we can see each other longer than two months now" But I don't really wanna think about anything anymore, Im going to go lay down, my head hurts. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts